The Accident
by frank.iero.saved.me
Summary: Set about 4 years after the birth of Charles, though Charles is not mentioned in here. It is a one chapter story and it is about Lucy & Kevin.


_I do not own anything pertaining to 7th heaven. I own the plot, Jessica, Andrew, Elisabeth and Betsy.  
  
Short I know but it's just something I came up with, a one chapter deal._

**---------------------------------------------**

**The Accident**

**---------------------------------------------**

_-Lucy sat at her home with her daughter's, 3-year-old Elisabeth, 1-year-old Jessica, and her son 4-year-old Andrew. It was a beautiful day. the kitchen to Kevin, Lucy's husband entered the house very few minutes later. The 5 of them went into eat dinner, which consisted of chicken, corn, mashed potatoes and milk to drink. Little did they know this would be their last meal together because tomorrow would be the accident. They then went into the living room without worrying about the dishes to watch TV they laughed and joked. If only they knew. The two of them put their 3 children to bed at 10, if they had known they would haven't put them to bed at all, but they didn't know. They were unsuspecting. Then soon after the couple went to bed.-  
_

---------------------------------------------

_-The next morning Kevin and Lucy awoke to the noise of giggling and noises coming from Jesse's room. They went in to find their children trying to keep the baby content while their parent's slept in.  
  
"There's mommy, Jesse." Said Elisabeth giggling as her father pick her and her brother up over his shoulder.  
  
"Mommy!" Said Jesse delightedly but was also giggling as her siblings got carried out of the room by her father, followed by her and her mother. They sat down and ate breakfast, this would be their last breakfast together._

---------------------------------------------

_"Mommy?" Asked Andi after they finished Lunch, there last lunch.  
  
"Yeah sweetie?" Lucy asked her 4-year-old son as she helped Lizzie out of her high chair and then Jesse out of her high chair.  
  
"Can we go to the park?" Andi asked. Big Mistake.  
  
"Yeah mommy please?" Lizzie begged.  
  
"Pease" Jessica added.  
  
"I suppose...it seems to be nice out." Lucy and Kevin said at the same time. That was a really big mistake, never judge the weather by the sky in Alabama, storms can pop up just like that. So they went to the park._

** ---------------------------------------------**

****

_"Come on Kids," Lucy shouted to her children with her hands cupped around her mouth. The sky was starting to get dark, which meant Storm.  
  
"Coming." The children shouted back reluctantly. They climbed in the car and Lucy buckled Andrew, Jessica, and Elisabeth in their car seats. It started to storm when they were about halfway home. It was severe with hail and rain, and thunder and lightning. Kevin decided to pull over but as he was about to turn there was a blinding light and a Semi nailed them on the driver's side. There was a crunch and the sound of glass shattering and then silence, Dead Silence.  
_

****

---------------------------------------------

****

_"Bring! Bring! Bring! Bring!" Went the phone at the Eric Camden residence on Saturday night.  
  
"Ruthie could you get that?" Annie asked as she finished making dinner.  
  
"Hello?" Asked the 17-year-old girl.  
  
"Hi is this a relative of Lucy Camden?" Asked the voice on the other end.  
  
"Yes, who may I ask is calling?" Ruthie asked politely.  
  
"This is Betsy from Alabama State Hospital...I have been told to call and tell you that Lucy Kinkirk is in our care, as for her husband, Kevin and children Andrew, Elisabeth, and Jessica they were killed on instant and Lucy is in coma." Betsy said.  
  
"Okay." Ruthie said tears stinging her eyes. Betsy said goodbye and they hung up and Ruthie walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Who was that?" Annie asked.  
  
"Betsy." Ruthie answered plainly as tears fell down her cheeks causing little river like streams.  
  
"Oh that's nice." Annie said going back to dinner.  
  
"**That's nice? Do YOU even care about who Betsy is or why she even called**?" Ruthie shouted she was angry with her mother.  
  
"Jeez who's Betsy? Why'd she call?" Annie asked.  
  
"Betsy is a lady that works at Alabama State Hospital and she called to inform us Kevin, Andrew, Jessie, and Lizzie are dead! And as for Lucy she is in ICU in coma." Ruthie shouted.  
  
"**OH MY GOSH**!" Annie shouted. And the rest is history, Lucy lived but never married again and always felt guilty for the death of her 3 children and husband. _


End file.
